ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Qwex67
Enhance Monsters Hi, Qwex67, well, what do you want to say about Enhance Monsters? btw, I am LHK's secondary backup account, since I forgot my password from the previous account and couldn't salvage it. Also, you can contact me on Discord. I am The Nepfessor#4111 there. The Nepfessor (talk) 20:03, July 2, 2019 (UTC) I made one, called Blizzard Gravity Dragon. You heard of it?3000 ATK, 2500 DEF?Qwex67 (talk) 21:19, July 2, 2019 (UTC) I may or may not make a second Enhance, as well as an Enhance-based series.Qwex67 (talk) 22:22, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Well, first, don't talk to my older account. Like I said, I don't know its password, so I can't be notified for it. For two, I will check your card, although it feels weird for an Equip Spell that is related for Rafael's Guardians to Summon that Dragon, especially since it is a WATER monster. I will do some coding fixes to your card, though. The Nepfessor (talk) 08:42, July 3, 2019 (UTC) I have plans for that card, involving this fic I’m starting.Also, thank you for the code fix.Qwex67 (talk) 11:14, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Boost You may have created Enhance Monsters, but I will put them to use.Qwex67 (talk) 11:25, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :Nice. Can I see YGO Boost when it is done? Also, if you will put them to a fic, please credit me as the creator of that mechanic. Glad you liked it. The Nepfessor (talk) 13:20, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Do you have a fanfic profile?Qwex67 (talk) 14:14, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Blizzard Gravity Dragon Blizzard Dragon and Gravity Axe - Grarl have similar effects, so they work together.Qwex67 (talk) 14:16, July 3, 2019 (UTC) :"Do you have a fanfic profile?" No, but I think you can see things in ff.n without an account, no? If you want it for the credit, just type (Enhance Monsters created by The Nepfessor on YCM Wiki). That'll be enough. The Nepfessor (talk) 14:48, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Boost update 3 characters, the theme, and the start of the first episode are out. I even have two shadowed monsters in the intro. The user of the Polaris Plain sandbox character from my old fanfic, which I decided to put it as a sandbox, just to show who would run that deck. Nothing that special. The Nepfessor (talk) 22:47, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, I guess you are a trustworthy buddy to me, so I am going to ask, if you have any archetype ideas to request me to make for my continuity, let me know. By the way, I am thinking of doing some generics for my Enhance mechanic, and if you want to contact me on Discord, my account is The Nepfessor#4111 (in order not to clutter this talk page with stuff). If you want to, I will make some support for your 2 series, Boost and Illusion, and my continuity (be careful of the words) is called LegendZ. The Nepfessor (talk) 18:58, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Okay.I’m good with that.Qwex67 (talk) 19:13, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks. The Nepfessor (talk) 19:24, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::While we are at it, if you can make a fic based off Breakdown monsters (mine and my friend Carnage Infinity's mechanic), let me know. The Nepfessor (talk) 21:10, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::I saw them. Also, any card archetype requests are welcoming. The Nepfessor (talk) 21:33, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::What are the Polaris?Qwex67 (talk) 21:40, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Polaris are, visual-wise, sea crew (as the names for the Mirage members show explicitly) with an aurora-looking background, if that looks like it covers your question. The Nepfessor (talk) 22:02, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Suggestion Since Illusion features Mirage Monsters, like the Polaris Deck, maybe that Deck should show up somehow? :I am all okay with this. The Nepfessor (talk) 18:47, July 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Since we have a user for that Deck already, she should cross with Yuki (Kichi). :::There is room for changing to whatever character name you wish, if that's okay by you. The Nepfessor (talk) 21:08, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Pls help :I’m having a problem making the actual aces of Yuki and Kasai, but the centerpieces of the plays to get those aces out are done.Qwex67 (talk) 14:07, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::What do you have in mind, name and effect-wise? The Nepfessor (talk) 15:55, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::No clue.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 21:10, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::For Yuki's deck ace... 2 WATER "Wos" monsters If this card is Mirage Summoned: You can add 1 "Wos" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "card" once per turn. If this card is not equipped with "Belt of the Wos", the following effects are negated. ● At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can target 1 card your opponent controls, except your opponent's battling monster; destroy it. ● If this card attacks directly, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. ● If this card you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can banish 1 "Wos" card from your GY instead. For Kasai's deck... 2 FIRE "Rif" monsters During your Main Phase, if this card was Mirage Summoned using a Beast or Beast-Warrior monster as a material: You can target 1 Set card your opponent controls; destroy it. During your Main Phase, if this card was Mirage Summoned using a Warrior monster as a material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card gains ATK equal to half that monster's ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "card" once per turn. Replace "card" with the card's name, which is up to you. The hard task, the effects, were done. And to think that you gave less love for Rif, which I had to base the ace off of one card for it. Also, can I make cards and, potentially, characters (but that's not as sure as cards) for Illusion? The Nepfessor (talk) 21:36, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::::And one more thing, forget Polaris for Illusion. Maybe I will introduce other characters for that purpose, as I will use it for my own continuity. The Nepfessor (talk) 21:39, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::You can do what you asked for Illusion. I was also thinking of Constellation Monsters in Illusion. The main reason for this is the obvious fact that when you see a constellation, you’re seeing something that’s not really there, just like a… MIRAGE!Du du du duuuuuu!Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 22:33, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Savage. I also added an Equip Spell for Rif, Rif Guitar.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 23:54, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Nep, you can make cards and maybe characters for Illusion, and Yuki’s ace is done.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 12:48, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Good. I will make some in the future, although I wonder if you have Discord. Mine is The Nepfessor#4111. It's better to talk that way instead of flooding our talk pages with messages, I think. Also, I have some names and decks for characters; Saki Bara (Bara means "rose" in Japanese) and her deck will be called "Wilted Thorns", with her ace being "Dragon of Wilted Thorns". Other characters' names are Yuriko Shima ("island" in Japanese) and a deck based off Greek islands (I am Greek, y'know), and Hideki Bakuhatsu (explosion in Japanese) and his deck will be focusing on old-school Traps that made an impact back in the day, with his deck bringing support to them directly. The Nepfessor (talk) 14:00, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I do, but I don’t use it.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 14:55, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :::How does that idea above sound for the characters and stuff? The Nepfessor (talk) 15:30, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::I like the idea.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 15:53, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::Well, it is going to be a Dragon that supports Plants, like what my reference of it is; " ". The Nepfessor (talk) 16:34, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Would Saki’s ace resemble Black Rose Dragon in any way?Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 16:37, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Yes, and would be an Enhance. Well, Saki and Yuriko run Enhance Monsters, while Hideki uses Mirages, if that's okay to you. The Nepfessor (talk) 16:41, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::I am perfectly okay with this.Just make the pages.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 17:06, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Rif Mind if I do a template on Rif? I am thinking of starting from there first for the support. The Nepfessor (talk) 20:37, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :How do these look? https://pastebin.com/RnjyqAtK The Nepfessor (talk) 22:07, July 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I used 6 of the card ideas, and have the Counter page. You can do the template. By the way, I have a pb account, at https://pastebin.com/u/Weedle013qazplm/1/0/1/?o=n1 :::Great. The Nepfessor (talk) 14:22, July 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::You can message me there.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 14:48, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::I prefer here. Expect some cards soon. The Nepfessor (talk) 16:32, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Well, what about starting making some sets for the series? Like, Meteor of the Duelist for the first one and then we will see? The Nepfessor (talk) 16:34, July 24, 2019 (UTC) My Characters Here we have a small table that contains the characters and stuff. But I am planning to add the cards to my LionHeartKIng Wiki and continue from there (for more, just go to my account and click on the "LionHeartKIng Wiki" on my user page). If that's fine by you, I will add those cards to my wiki and continue from there. I just felt like it. I will inform Kyle about that and Mirage Monsters to be put on the CardTable used there. The Nepfessor (talk) 16:56, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :Wait, Lumia and Tenebra?! What are those?!Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 17:10, July 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Nevermind, copy-paste goof. And I will change "Wilted Thorns" to "Roe" (rose without the "s" in it). The Nepfessor (talk) 17:12, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Hah hah. ::::I am thinking of Motr (anagram of "Storm" without the "s") for a character called Otsuka Arashi and Hideki Bakuhatsu will be renamed to Hideki Suna and his deck will be changed to "Drest" (EARTH Machines). Future characters with decks yet to be decided are Minato Shiro (who runs LIGHT Reptiles based off UFOes now that are relevant with Area 51) and Amaya Kuroi (who runs DARK Spellcasters). Also, is the series restricted to Mirage and Enhance Summoning, or can it include other Summons, canon or not? The Nepfessor (talk) 21:11, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::Well, since Kyle doesn't mind using his Mirage mechanic to my wiki, mind if we continue the card-making for the sets on my wiki? I don't mind it here, but just saying. The Nepfessor (talk) 12:46, July 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I was thinking of Constellation Summoning for the pun that I made regarding it.Uniting Mirage and Enhance, Qwex67 (talk) 12:48, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Updated the table with addition of the "Roe" page on my wiki. The Nepfessor (talk) 14:59, July 25, 2019 (UTC) Nice, but what about moving to my wiki for, you know, safety? The Nepfessor (talk) 12:56, July 26, 2019 (UTC)